The play
by dragracer44
Summary: There is a play at Lizzie's school. Lizzie and Ethan have a kiss, and Gordo doesn't want it to happen. Can Gordo stop the kiss before it's too late? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**The play**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is my first Lizzie McGuire story. It's about Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and the rest of the kids from Lizzie's school in a play. Lizzie and Ethan have to kiss in the play, but Gordo doesn't want it to happen. Will Gordo stop the kiss? Find out in this story. Remember, please Read&Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day as Lizzie McGuire was rushing to Math. In the hallway, she met up with her friends, David Gordon (but they called him Gordo) and Miranda Sanchez.

"Hey Lizzie," Miranda said, with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys," Lizzie said, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Gordo asked.

"Yeah," Lizzie told her friends. "I'm just out of breath."

"Why?" Miranda asked.

"Because," Lizzie said, taking deep breaths. "Matt took my bike, so I had to run to school."

"Why run?" Gordo asked.

"Because, if I hadn't ran here, I would have been late," Lizzie said.

"Good point," Miranda told her. "Now, we better run if we want to get into Math on time."

The three friends glanced around to see that everyone was in their classes. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda ran toward Math just before the tardy bell rang.

In Math, everyone had a pop quiz.

"I hate pop quizzes," Lizzie whispered to Miranda.

Miranda whispered back, "Maybe it'll be easy this time."

"Doubt it," Lizzie whispered to Miranda. "But maybe you're right."

After Math, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda went to History.

"Today class," the teacher said. "We're going to do a play on Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah!" the class yelled together.

"I will assign each of you a different role," the teacher explained. "The play will be held in 2 weeks, so there is a lot to do."

"Let's get started then!" the class yelled together.

And with that, the teacher passed out the roles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I guess you're wondering what part Lizzie gets. You'll find out in the next chapter. Remember, please Read&Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**The play**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is my first Lizzie McGuire story. It's about Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and the rest of the kids from Lizzie's school in a play. Lizzie and Ethan have to kiss in the play, but Gordo doesn't want it to happen. Will Gordo stop the kiss? Find out in this story. Remember, please Read&Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

At home, Lizzie was in the kitchen when her younger brother Matt, came into the kitchen.

"What'cha doing?" Matt asked.

"Homework, pinhead," Lizzie told her little brother.

"Sorry, I was just asking," Matt told his bossy sister. "Jeesh."

Just then Lizzie's mom came into the kitchen.

"Mom, Lizzie called me a pinhead!" Matt whined.

"Lizzie, don't call your brother a pinhead," Lizzie's mom said to Lizzie.

"Whatever," Lizzie said. She rolled her eyes and focused back on her homework.

"Oh I forgot to ask you something Lizzie," Lizzie's mom told her. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Lizzie said. "We're having a play in school."

"That's great, honey," Lizzie's mom said. "What play is it?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Lizzie said. "I got the part of Juliet."

"That's great honey," Lizzie's mom told her. "Do you know who your Romeo is?"

"Not yet," Lizzie said to her mom. She didn't realize that her mom had distracted her from her homework. "Can I finish my homework now?"

"Of course," Lizzie's mom told her daughter.

With that, Lizzie finished her homework.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I bet you're wondering who's going to play Romeo. You'll find out in the next chapter. Remember, please Read&Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**The play**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is my first Lizzie McGuire story. It's about Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and the rest of the kids from Lizzie's school in a play. Lizzie and Ethan have to kiss in the play, but Gordo doesn't want it to happen. Will Gordo stop the kiss? Find out in this story. Remember, please Read&Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

"I can't believe that Ethan Craft is going to play Romeo!" Miranda said excitedly to Lizzie the next day.

"I know!" Lizzie said with a squeal.

"Ughh," Gordo sighed. "Girl talk."

Lizzie and Miranda ignored him and then Lizzie said, "I have a kiss with him in the play!"

"Oh my gosh, that's so totally awesome!" Miranda squealed.

Gordo's ears perked up. "Wait, did you say that you had a kiss with him in the play?"

"Yeah," Lizzie said. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Gordo said. "That's great that you get to kiss him."

"Thanks," Lizzie said to him. "I can't wait for the play in 2 weeks!"

"I know," Gordo sighed. "I can't either."

**2 weeks later...**

It was the night of the play, and Lizzie was excited.

"I can't wait to get on stage," Lizzie told Miranda backstage. "I know all my lines."

"I do too," Miranda said to her friend. "I wonder where Gordo is."

"Me too," Lizzie said back. "Gordo?"

No answer.

"Well, I'm sure wherever he is, he'll be here in time for the play to start," Lizzie told Miranda.

Back in the hallway, Gordo was at his locker. "I can't believe that Lizzie's going to kiss Ethan Craft," he said to himself.

He quickly rushed down the hall toward the gymnasium.

"I have to stop that kiss!" he cried out.


	4. Chapter 4

**The play**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is my first Lizzie McGuire story. It's about Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and the rest of the kids from Lizzie's school in a play. Lizzie and Ethan have to kiss in the play, but Gordo doesn't want it to happen. Will Gordo stop the kiss? Find out in this story. Remember, please Read&Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4

When Gordo got to the gymnasium, the play had already started. Everyone was onstage. Gordo could see Miranda in the very back of the stage, holding her water bucket. Gordo wasn't in the play, because he got there too late, and didn't have time to change.

Ethan and Lizzie had finished their lines and were getting ready to kiss, when Gordo cried out, "Lizzie!!!!!!! Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"

Lizzie and Ethan looked up at him, and Lizzie said, "Gordo, what's wrong?"

"Don't kiss Ethan," Gordo said.

"Why?" Lizzie asks. "That's not youre decision to make."

"I know. I can't let you kiss him though," Gordo told his friend.

"I don't care," Lizzie said. "I wasn't going to kiss him anyway."

The crowd gasped as Gordo asked, "You're not going to kiss him?"

"No," Lizzie said, and she turned to face Ethan. "I'm sorry Ethan."

Then Lizzie walked off the stage and out the door. The crowd was silent.

Outside, Lizzie was thinking about the choice that she had just made.

"You okay Lizzie?" Gordo asked in a comforting tone, as he sat down beside her.

"I'll be fine," Lizzie said, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I'm glad that you didn't kiss him," Gordo told his friend.

"Why do you care if I had kissed him or not?" Lizzie asked.

"Because I..." Gordo started, but didn't finish.

"Yes?" Lizzie asked waiting him to finish.

"Never mind," Gordo said suddenly. "It's not important anymore."

"Okay," Lizzie said. "Thanks for being here for me Gordo."

"No problem," Gordo told her. Just before he got up to leave, he planted a kiss on Lizzie's right cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at school.

"Okay," Lizzie said, feeling her cheek. "See you there."

"I think that this could be the start of something more than just a friendship." Lizzie said to herself, and she smiles a great hugh smile.


End file.
